


Déjà Vu

by Lecordonbleu28



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-11-10 10:57:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11125674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lecordonbleu28/pseuds/Lecordonbleu28
Summary: Ladybug and Chat Noir are whisked back to 1789 and must figure out a way to get home.





	1. Chapter 1

**A/N - Hey guys, thanks for reading this! Hope you like it!**

"Hurry up, Marinette! You're going to be late!"

"I know, Tikki! Madame Bostier will send me to detention if I don't hurry!" shouted Marinette as she ran up the school steps and into her classroom, barely making it as the bell rang.

"Good morning, class. Today we will be learning about the French Revolution," said Mme. Bustier as she passed out a packet of papers, "Can anyone tell me when it started?"

Rose raised her hand, "1789?"

"That's correct, Rose! The French Revolution started because the poor were unjustly treated by the king and the nobility, so they rose up against them, overthrew them, and savagely murdered them just for fun; they killed over one million people!"

"Wow, that sounds horrible, Alya. I would never want to live there!" Marinette whispered.

"Yeah, I know girl. It must have been terrible!"

Over the course of a week the class learned about the terrors of the revolution, and at the end of the week they had a test. Marinette wasn't great at history, so she knew she needed to study a lot, and even asked Alya to come over and help. Luckily for Marinette, there hadn't been any akuma attacks that week, and she was able to catch up on missed classes due to past attacks.

"So Mari, who killed Marat?"  
"Um, was it Charlotte Corday?"  
" Great job, girl! You're getting better at this!"  
"Thanks for coming over Alya. You're a true friend. I don't what I would do if I hadn't met you."  
"Aw, girl, you'll never lose me. I'm here for life!" said Alya as a scream coursed through their bodies, "Oh no, an akuma! I've gotta go cover this for the Ladyblog, you coming with?"  
"Nah, you know how I am around akumas, Alya. I'll just stay here and study, said Marinette with a smile.  
"Alright, but you never get to see Ladybug. I just want my best friend to meet her, too."  
"Thanks Alya, but I'm alright."  
"Ok then, gotta run!"

As soon as Alya left, Tikki popped out and asked Marinette, "Ready?"  
"You bet I am. Tikki, spots on!"

Moments later a confident Ladybug arrived only to be greeted by a rambunctious Chat Noir.  
"Hey, m'lady. Ready to pawsitively beat this akuma?"  
"Oh Chat, let's just get going."

Together they jumped towards the akuma, who laughed evilly saying, "Welcome Ladybug and Chat Noir. I've been waiting for you. My name is Lieu de Peur, and I will have your miraculouses!"

As the heroes attacked, the akuma shot a beam of amethyst light at them, barely missing, and hit Alya who was hidden in the nearby shadows.

"No! Alya!" shouted Ladybug as Alya disappeared. "You will pay for this, you beast!"  
"Oh, we'll see about that," said Lieu de Peur as she shot another amethyst colored beam at the charging Ladybug, but unlike the last time, she hit Ladybug, causing her to freeze and disappear.

"What did you do to her?!" Shouted Chat Noir as he grabbed the akuma's arm.  
"Oh, I just sent her to the place she most feared. A place where you will never see her again. Bye, bye, Chat Noir," said Lieu de Peur as she quickly shot a shocked Chat Noir who disappeared as quickly as his lady did.

**A/N - How'd you like the cliffhanger? ;) Don't worry, I have the second chapter planned out. Here just a hint, it's about adjusting to life. But what type of life?! Hm, I'll let you think on that for awhile. :)**

**P. S. Did you catch the irony? How sad!**

**~Lecordonbleu28**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey guys, so I didn't wait as long as I thought I would to write this. By the way, in this time/place Marinette hasn't met Adrien, or so everyone thinks. If that doesn't make sense, just read the chapter and it will. Enjoy!**

Marinette woke up, not as Ladybug, but in her civilian form, in her bedroom. Except, everything was different. Her computer and sewing machine were gone, her furniture was crude, and everything lacked that pink glamour which she so loved.

"Wh-where am I?" said Marinette as she sat up dazed. "What happened?"

Just then her parents called up, "Marinette! Get changed and get to the school fast! You're going to be late!"

"Alright, maman and papa! I'm hurrying!" Marinette yelled as she flew over to open her closet. "What happened to all of my clothes?!" All of her outfits she would normally wear were replaced by full-length dresses; her school outfit was replaced by a dress with a faded pink skirt, brown and white bodice, and a white apron. "Um, well, ok. I'll just wear this."

As Marinette climbed down the stairs she heard her mother gasp, "Marinette, what did you do to your hair?!"

"It's just like it normally is. What's wrong?"

"You can't wear pigtails to your first day at work! Put them up in a bun quickly and get going!"

"Ok, maman," said a very confused Marinette as she pulled her hair back into a bun, "bye!"

As Marinette walked she realized everything was different. The streets were filthy and rats ran across her feet as she nobly walked to the school in utter disgust. At the school she tried to enter the front door, but was roughly pushed away by a man who shouted that she should "enter through the back, lowly kitchen scum." Marinette sadly walked to the back muttering, "what a jerk! Tikki, what happened? I was fighting that akuma, and now I'm here! This is terrible!"

"I know, Marinette! I think that that akuma somehow could send you to the past. Why don't we figure this out later after work?"

"I wonder what work even is!"

With that Marinette entered, only to be greeted by an exuberant Alya.

"Hey girl! You were almost late there! You excited for work?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess. What are we even doing?"

"We're serving food to all the cute boys who go here!" said Alya as she nudged Marinette. "Maybe you'll even find one you like!"

"But Alya, I already like someone. You know that!"

"What?! You LIKE someone?! Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Um, I did tell you. Why aren't we going to school anyways?"

"Girl, are you feeling alright? We've never gone to school. We're girls, not guys."

"Oh, um, yeah. I'm feeling fine. Just, a little headache is all. "

Just then, a small, stern lady with glasses called them to their stations, first to cook, and then to serve. Marinette decided that at the first chance she got, she was going to try to find Chat and tell him about what happened.

**A/N - Sorry for the poor ending. Didn't want to quite get into Adrien or Chat Noir yet, so check back soon and check that out! Also, please review. It means so much to me. Thanks!**

**~Lecordonbleu28**

 


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Sorry this took so long guys! I've been having major plot writer's block. I think I fixed it, but let me know if I did in the course of the next few chapters. The reviews really really make me want to update sooner, even a quick note is GREATLY appreciated. I really hope you guys like this because not many people have been reviewing and it makes me uneasy. Thanks to TheAntisocialOne and AkumatizedPancake for leaving a review! Now here's the chapter!**

"LADYBUG!" Adrien woke wreathed in sweat in a room eerily similar to his own, yet completely different. "Plagg, what happened? Where am I?"

"Well, it doesn't look like anywhere I've seen, so I can't help you kid. Where's my cheese?!?"

"Plagg, not now. We need to figure out what happened to Ladybug. What could that akuma have done to her?"

At that moment Nathalie walked in, "Adrien, you need to get to school. If you don't leave quickly, you'll be late!"

"Um, ok Nathalie," replied a confused Adrien. As Nathalie left he said to Plagg, "That was weird. Nathalie never has to wake me up. I never sleep late; my alarm always works! I don't even see a clock!" Adrien opened his wardrobe, "why, these clothes look like they are from the 1700's! I'm gonna have a hard time putting these things on!"

**MLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLB**

As it was the first day of the school year, the day was fairly slow. For Adrien, however, it was quite strange without any of the girls there, especially Marinette. He just loved the way she always thought of others, though he always wondered why she stuttered around him but seemingly no one else. When lunch finally came, He was excited to see what type of food this strange land would hold. He followed the others to the lunch room and took his place in line when he suddenly saw her. She was smiling, a smile that only she could pull off, looking gorgeous in her quaint pink dress, when she suddenly spotted him and quickly spun around towards Alya, looking quite nervous. He loved it when she was nervous, it was so cute.

"Alya, Alya, he's here, he's here, what do I do, what do I do?!?"

"Chill, girl. First, stop talking in doubles. Second, who's here?"

"A-ADRIEN's here!" Marinette frantically tidied herself off as she looked appealing to Alya.

"Oh, so now that's your crush. Adrien as in Adrien Agreste? The future Duc d'Agreste? Wow girl, that some celebrity crush."

"What? No! An actual crush!"

"Hello, ladies. What's this about a crush Marinette? Who's the lucky guy?"

"Umm, well, see you-I mean, you see, it's person a! I mean a-a person!"

"Oh, a secret crush! I won't nag you then. Thanks for the food!" said Adrien as he took a seat by Nino.

"Girl, Adrien AGRESTE knows your name, and talked to you?!? How long have you known him?!?"

"Um, just a couple of years."

"Whaaat?!?" Screamed Alya, "You didn't tell me?!?"

"I thought you knew! Oh well, you know now."

**MLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLB**

After school as Marinette walked home she thought of the events of the past two days. A crazy akuma attack that sent her to some unknown time and place, a new job, and not knowing where Chat Noir was. It almost made her depressed.

"Oh Tikki, I wish I knew where Chat was. I really miss him."

"Chin up, Marinette. I bet Chat Noir's somewhere around seeing as all your other friends are here. Why don't you go on a patrol and look for him?"

"That's a great idea, Tikki!" said a much happier Marinette, "Why don't we go now?"

"Alright, Marinette. You do need to realize that since we are in a different time where women only wear full length dresses your costume will be much different."

"Alright, Tikki. Thanks for letting me know," said Marinette as she ducked into a nearby alley.

One transformation period later, Ladybug stood in Marinette's place, clad in a ebony dress with a ladybug printed kerchief and her usual mask. She swung her yoyo and pulled herself up to a nearby roof, looking for the hugest building in sight. The Eiffel Tower was missing from its typical resting place, as it hadn't yet been built. The next best option was a looming set of eight towers, the Bastille. Ladybug quickly flung her yoyo towards the nearest tower, landing there with ease. As she stood looking over the skyline, a peculiar sound metal grinding into stone reached her ears. As she turned to look, a figure reached the top of the tower, quickly falling into a menacing stance.

**A/N- I figured that this was taking too long to finish, so I decided to give you guys a good cliffhanger. :) Also, I post this on FanFiction.net just before I post it here. Once again, thanks for reading, and have a great day!**


End file.
